poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clip (Trent, The Strawhat Crew VS the Robot Devil)
Holo-Trent: singing To win Gwen's heart with the holophonors art, I need hands of transcendental quickness. Holo-Robot Devil: singing Well I don't see any danger, In gambling with a stranger, For my head is of a most amazing thickness. : spins the wheel and falls over. The audience laughs. At the back of the room the Robot Devil sees and growls. He stands up. Holo-Robot Devil: singing I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupider than you, I'm stupider than you in every way. : real Robot Devil jumps onto the stage. Robot Devil: Stupider? Pah! This opera's as lousy as it is brilliant! kicks the Holo-Robot Devil actor off the stage. The audience gasps. Trent stops playing and the holo-scene fades, leaving the Holo-Trent actor standing on the stage in his underpants. Your lyrics lack subtlety. You can't just have your characters announce how they feel. That makes me feel angry. Luffy: What do you really want? Robot Devil: singing I want my hands back. (Laugh) Trent, Luffy, Brook, Usopp & Chopper: (Singing) Never! A deal is a deal even with a dirty dealer. Robot Devil: (Singing) Very well, then I'll take what I want from Gwen! He pull her up to the stage Robot Devil: (singing) Gwen has promised me her hands Gwen: (Singing) Trent, you do not understand. : music slows down and the spotlight narrows as Gwen walks across the stage. Gwen: singing I should have revealed I've been deafened by Franky, The shame, The shame, But I feared you'd stop writing this musical splendour, Deception's the curse of my whimsical gender, He gave me mechanical ears, Effective though just a bit garish, In return without shedding a tear, I agreed that I'd give him my hand-- Robot Devil: In Marriage! All: (Gasp) Gwen: What?! Robot Devil: You'd give me your hand in marriage. Crash: singing Is this really happening or just being staged? Duncan: singing It can't be real-- Ryan: singing Not if Gwen is engaged. Gwen: singing That isn't what I meant, That isn't what I signed. : Robot Devil takes the contract out of his chest cabinet. Robot Devil: singing You should have checked the wording in the fine... makes the contract larger. Print. Gwen: reading I'll give you my hand... Gwen & Robot Devil:'' singing'' In marriage. Ryan: The use of words expressing something other than their literal intention. Now that is "irony". : Robot Devil pulls Sci-Ryan out of his seat and onto the stage. Robot Devil: singing I will marry her now and confine her to hell, How droll, How droll! Where Styx is a river, And not just a band, Though they'll play our reception if all goes as planned, Unless, Trent, you surrender my hands! : looks at the hands on his wrists. The spotlight narrows over him. Trent: singing Destiny has cheated me, By forcing me to decide upon, The woman that I idolise, Or the hands of an automaton, Without these hands I can't complete, The opera that was captivating her, But if I keep them, And she marries him, Then he probably won't want me dating her. Farnsworth: singing I can't believe the devil is so unforgiving. Zoidberg: singing I can't believe everybody's just ad-libbing! Sci-Ryan: (Singing) By the power vested in me on the stage of New New York. Luffy: Stop! Chopper: Trent have something to say! Trent: Take my hands! Trent, Luffy, Usopp, Brock & Chopper: (Singing) You evil... metal... DORK! Trent is crying and Robot Devil chop his hands Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3